SmileBeast
The SmileBeast is a very powerful monster that appears in St. Abraham. It is the second monster that Jay Donovan encounters after you first discover it in the Kitchen. After that, you encounter them in the Boiler Room, the Prison Ward, the Catacombs, the Brivega Shrine, and the Experiment Ward. Appearance The SmileBeast is a large (approx. 8 foot) warm-blooded beast with smooth, semi-transparent skin, allowing you to see its veins underneath its skin. Its skin seems to be too small for its body, so even so much as moving is painful to it. Its posture is similar to a hunched over Tyrannosaurus, and it is supported by two very powerful legs that each end in large, clawed, 3-toed feet. Its arms are a starking contrast to said legs, and are useless, similar to the aforementioned Tyrannosaurus. Its two main features are its large, pitch-black eyes and its abnormally large smile. Its mouth contains enormous sharp teeth, and the subject smiles in such a way that its lips are pulled back, revealing its gums. Character It is usually very docile, completely ignoring Jay. It only becomes hostile when Jay makes direct eye contant with its teeth (placing your cursor on its mouth), or if Jay attacks it. At said point, it with rush towards Jay with blinding speed and attempt to rip him to shreds. They attack with a blinding fast Charge Attack once you look at their teeth. Engaging a SmileBeast with a short range weapon is very risky, so the Handgun is the most suitable choice of weapon. The SmileBeast is lethal in packs and best avoided altogether. Should an attack with a melee weapon be unavoidable, then stealth is required to land an attack from the creature's side or back, followed up by dodging to avoid the SmileBeast's quick retaliation. However, as it runs, it actually causes damage to itself, meaning it can be defeated just by avoiding its attacks long enough. Once it enters its aggressive state, it will not stop charging until killed. St. Abraham The SmileBeast is first encountered in the Kitchen in the Central Wing. It is later encountered throughout the game. It is a very powerful Monster that can kill in one hit on Hard mode, and in three on Easy mode. Toshiko: Crash-Up The SmileBeast appears as a summon for Needleman. By pressing the Green Button while moving left or right, Needleman will summon the SmileBeast, which will autonomously charge forward until it hits a wall or opponent. If it hits an opponent, it will use its head to slam the opponent into the ground. It is by far Needleman's strongest attacks, and can be used to start combos due to it stunning opponents. Symbolism His large smile symbolizes pain, as the smile clearly hurts him and how he will hurt himself in an attempt to get to you. His manic and crazed looking expression may also symbolize Jay's subconscious, which is hanging from a proverbial thread as he is slowly going insane. The veins and fragile skin symbolize the fragiliy of Jay's mind and how vulnerable it is. Trivia *SmileBeast is the second-strongest non-boss monster in the game, the first being Needleman. *The SmileBeast was inspired by the SmileDog and by this Creepypasta. Category:St. Abraham Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:St. Abraham Monsters